I Do
by ykai
Summary: Who ever said weddings were boring? Think again, this one certainly isn't.


**A/N: So I was watching a movie when this thing suddenly popped into my mind. This is a one-shot but I might continue it if I get enough motivation. So tell me what you think. Rated for innuendo and nothing more (for now). Italics in flashback, which is like most of the story, and normal script is present day. And now, without further ado, I present...**

* * *

**I DO**

_...June 20..._

"_Beautiful wedding, if I say so myself." I commented as I approached a petite brunette who was standing near the refreshment table. She had her back to me, but the back view alone had me wanting for more. "So how come a pretty little thing like you decides to attack the punch bowl, instead of fighting to death for the bride's bouquet?"_

"_I don't see how that's any of your business, Mr." She turned around slowly to face me. "Malfoy?"_

"_G-Granger?" I sputtered, taking an involuntary step back. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same question, Malfoy." She crossed her arms across her chest, only vaguely aware of how it pushed her cleavage to view. "This is a very muggle wedding after all."_

_The action didn't escape my notice. My eyes involuntarily drifted downward before my sensibilities caught up with me. "Muggle?" I chuckled. "I don't think so, Granger."_

"_Of course it is, Malfoy. The bride happens to be my cousin, Alice. I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I'm Muggleborn. And the groom has been my neighbor since diapers. I've known him too long to know he hasn't been entertaining owls either." she smirked, obviously quite proud of her comeback._

"_Smirking is my trademark, Granger. You would do well to remember that." A small smile played on my lips. That's odd, this may be the first time I ever smiled at Granger._

"_Seriously, Malfoy." she frowned at me. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Impatient as always Granger? And an incessant desire to know everything about everything. Of course, you are the 'Brightest Witch of the Age' after all," I laughed. "If you must know, the groom is actually a relative of mine. Now don't look at me like that, it's true! His grandmother was a squib."_

_Realization dawned on her. "So she was blasted off the family tree, just like the Blacks?"_

"_Blasted? Wha—err, anyway if you mean disowned then yes. And what's worse? She married a muggle, a very non-magical muggle."_

"_Non-magical muggle. You do know that was redundant, right?" And there goes her automatic impulse to correct people. "Hold up, you're kidding right?"_

"_Alas, I'm not. Now how about we continue this enlightening conversation later on? The bride is about to throw the flower pot." Before she could correct me yet again, I gently grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face the gathering in the middle of the dance floor. Alice was standing on top of a chair with her back to the mass of giggling hopefuls. Hopeful, huh? I wonder why Granger isn't up there battling it out with the other vixens. Surely she hopes it would be her throwing the bouquet at her wedding with Weasley. Or is it a done deal so she doesn't need the extra reassurance that this muggle superstition entails? I was curious and at the same time was feeling something I couldn't exactly name. Disgust, that must be it. I mean, what does a gorgeous witch like Granger see in that swine-slash-Weasel? Wait a minute, why am I even thinking about them. I shook my head to get rid of my wandering thoughts. I could feel Granger's tense posture from my position just a few inches behind her. "Lighten up a bit, Granger. Who knows, you might just get lucky today."_

_I knew she was about to crane her neck to glare at me when all of a sudden she was hit right in the face with a familiar blue and purple floral piece. So much for avoiding the toss._

"I'm guessing she caught the bouquet?" Blaise asked in the middle of my narration of my encounter with Granger a few days ago.

"Not exactly, mate. More like she swallowed it."

Blaise laughed. "Then what happened?"

_I nearly doubled over in laughter. The bride squealed when she realized her dearly beloved cousin had caught the bouquet she had just thrown._

_ "You okay there Granger?" I asked, half concerned, half amused. "I didn't know you were vegetarian."_

_ "Oh shut it Malfoy," she turned around, shoving the flowers in my hands." "If you excuse me, I have somewhere else I need to be."_

_ "Not so fast Granger."I caught her wrist as she tried to leave. "You caught this thing, aren't you going to see it through? This is a muggle wedding tradition and you, my dear, so very clearly pointed out that you are _muggle_-born. Besides, your cousin is headed this way."I released her hand so that she could move._

_ She groaned as she turned around once more only to come nose-to-nose with the bride._

_ "Oh, Mi! I told you this was gonna be you're lucky day!"_

_ "Aly, this isn't about me remember? It's your wedding."_

_ I remained standing behind Hermione, listening in to the conversation with interest._

_ "Oh, poo. You of all people should know this wedding is just for show. _'I can't believe my little baby's growing up,'_" Alice said the last few words in a high-pitched voice that I assumed to be her mother's. _"I can't wait to watch you walk down the aisle-"

_"On your father's arm, wearing a beautiful wedding gown," Hermione continued what her cousin was saying in the same tone of voice. "I know. Our mother's simply spend too much time together. I suspect now that you're hitched, they're tag-teaming to get me to do the same."_

_ I chuckled. The two girls finally acknowledge my presence. Well, Alice did anyway._

_ "Oh, hello." she batted her lashes up at me. "Hermione didn't tell me she was bringing a date. And what a hunk of a date you are."_

_ "Because I didn't," Hermione, looking scandalized, tugged her cousin's veil to catch her attention. She whispered to Alice furiously. I couldn't hear exactly what she said but I definitely caught something along the lines of 'just got married' and 'notorious playboy'._

_ "Relax, Mi. I was just fooling around. Sheesh!" Alice looked back up at me. "Oh, Mr.?"_

_ "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"_

_ "Draco Malfoy?" she furrowed her eyebrows at the name. "I think I heard that name before. Anyway, you don't mind if I pull her away for a while, do you? George is just about to aim.. err, throw the garter."_

_ "Do what you must," I fixed my stare at the back of Granger's head, wanting to see what she makes of what I was about to say. "But please, I'd like to have her back when you're done. I get anxious when we get separated for longs periods of time." This earned me a giggle from the blushing bride as she pulled Granger away. Granger, on the other hand, sent me a deadly glare that held a promise of payback. Worth it, totally worth it._

_Alice dumped Granger in a chair in the middle of the dance floor then walked up to her new hubby. She whispered something in his ear that caused both of them to look in my direction. I had a bad feeling about this. He nodded at her before taking his position before a group of young men with a scrap of something blue in his hand. Only problem is, he was looking straight at me. Oh, crap._

"How much do you know about muggle wedding tradition, mate?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "Though I heard it can either be lucky or embarrassing to unmarried folk."

"Well, Blaise, I can tell you one thing," I smirked at the memory that came to mind. "I was lucky enough to have snagged the garter."

_I strode confidently towards the middle of the dance floor, clutching the lacy blue garter in my hand. I could hear women tittering and men chuckling, possibly Granger's relatives. She was sitting on the chair with her legs crossed and her chin up. While Granger was busy glaring daggers at me, I looked towards the happy couple. They were beside the man in charge of catching the whole celebration on video. I wonder how much it'll cost me to get a copy of this particular event. Oh, this is going to be so much fun._

_ "Hey _Hermione_," I smirked when I finally reached her. "Fancy meeting you here."_

_ "Let's just get this over with, _Draco._"_

_ I dropped down on one knee, not once breaking my gaze with hers. I slowly uncrossed her legs, taking full advantage of running my hands down her right calf. Her eyes narrowed, my smirk widened._

_ "Don't you dare, Malfoy" she hissed._

_ "Or what, Granger?" I took off her show slowly, placing her bare foot on my bent leg. "How about we just give them the show that they want? It'll probably get you a few weeks free of 'why aren't you married yet' comments from your family."_

_ She pursed her lips, seemingly agreeing with my brand of logic. "Fine. But I'm warning you, Malfoy. Don't push me too far."_

_ "Define 'too far'" I answered as I took the garter with both hands, slowly sliding it up her leg. I could see her pupils dilating, hear her breath getting heavier._

_ "Malfoy," she growled, just as I reached her knee._

_ "Yes, darling?" I slid past her knee and went under her skirt. I grinned as she subconsciously shifted in her seat so I could get better access to her thigh. I could hear catcalls behind me as I continued my mission. There was a pink tinge to her face and neck as she blushed. I'm willing to bet a thousand galleons that the blush reached all the way down her legs. After all, from the position of my hands, I could feel the heat._

_ "Malfoy, stop." she was panting now. "I'm begging you, stop."_

"Damn, Draco!" Blaise was clutching his stomach from too much laughter. "I cannot believe you managed to have a feel up _the _Hermione Granger's legs."

"I know," I leaned back in my chair, hands behind my head. "If she didn't beg me to stop, I don't know what I might've done."

"You mentioned the couple caught the entire thing on video, right? What I wouldn't give to see Weasley's face when he sees that."

"Signed, sealed and delivered."

"You sent a copy to the Weasel? Seriously?"

"And Granger, and Potty and his she-Weasel. Here's your copy by the way. Feel free to share."

Blaise laughed again. "Hey, Draco. I'm curious."

"As to what, mate?"

"How did it feel?"

I smirked, "Like silk."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know.. Haha.. Just tell me if I'm off my rocker or anything.. xD**

**_ykaitot_**


End file.
